retronautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Retronauts Prime Episode 1: Final Fantasy III Episode 2: Nintendo 64 Episode 3: Doom Episode 4: Sam and Max Episode 5: Playstation Episode 6: Marathon Episode 7: Zelda's 25th vs. Castlevania's 25th Episode 8: Handhelds Episode 9: Music Episode 10: The Arcade Episode 11: Castlevania Episode 12: Commodore 64 Episode 13: First-Person RPGs Episode 14: Localization Episode 15: Mascots Episode 16: Emulation Retronauts Bonus Stage A short videocast series originally hosted on Gamevideos.com. Only eleven episodes that were produced between January 2007 and September 2010 are documented in current feeds, nine of which were produced in the first four months of 2007. Most of them are lost due to gamevideos.com closing down. One of the most notable episodes has Chris Kohler acting as Donkey Kong. Most episodes are currently unavailable due to the uncommon format in which they were originally released. #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 01/29/2007 - Episode 1: The best of the VC #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 02/05/2007 #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 02/14/2007 - Import gaming in Japan #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 02/19/2007 - President's Day/G.I. Joe Special #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 02/26/2007 - Final Fantasy's 20th Anniversary: FF1-FF3 #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 03/05/2007 - VC Japan-only downloads #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 03/19/2007 - Donkey Kong #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 03/26/2007 - Episode 8: Castlevania's debut on XBLA (Debunking Metroidvania) #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 04/02/2007 - Episode 9: Mega Manniversary Part 1 #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 04/09/2007 - Episode 10: Shadowrun's 16-bit origins #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 09/16/2009: Pre-TGS Special 2 #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 09/19/2009: Pre-TGS Special 3 #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 10/13/10 - 10/15/10: NES #Retronauts Bonus Stage - 09/13/10 - 09/17/10: Metroid Retronauts Live/Prime/Other After the end of the original series, Retronatus returned as a live call in show first hosted by Jeremy and then by Bob, with some episodes in a different format. The last two episodes of this era return to the Prime format as a farewell to the 1up era. The Live series is considered as the Vol. 2 series. #Retronauts Live 1 - Zelda's 25th Birthday #Retronauts Live 2 - More Songs About Zelda and Food #Retronauts Live 3 - A Super-Effective Pokemon Talk #Retronauts Live 4 - Retronauts vs. 16-Bit - PAX East 2011 #Retronauts Live 5 - Like, Whatever, Man #Retronauts Live 6 - Game Boy Advance is 10!? #Retronauts Live 7 - Street Fighter II #Retronauts Live 8 - Arcade Memories #Retronauts Live 9 - 16-Bit Final Fantasy #Retronauts- The Bootleg Session, Vol. 1 #Retronauts Classic Gaming Expo 2012 Minisode #Retronauts E3 2012 Minisode- MonkeyPaw Games' John Greiner #Retronauts Interview Minisode- Chris Jones and the Return of Tex Murphy #Retronauts Interview Minisode- Jordan Mechner and Karateka #Retronauts Live 10 - Mega Man X Series #Retronauts Live 11 - Colecovision #Retronauts Live 12 - Strider #Retronauts Live 13 - Chrono Trigger #Retronauts Live 14 - Dragon Quest 25th Anniversary #Retronauts Live 15 - E3 two-fer #Retronauts Live 16 - Sonic the Hedgehog's Anniversary #Retronauts Live 17 - Super Nintendo 20th Anniversary Part 1 #Retronauts Live 18 - Deus Ex, Metroid 25th Anniversary #Retronauts Live 19 - Super Nintendo 20th Anniversary Part 2 #Retronauts Live 20 - Star Fox, Urban Champion #Retronauts Live 21 - School and Gaming #Retronauts Live 22 - Kunio-kun Franchise #Retronauts Live 23 - B-list Japanese RPGs #Retronauts Live 24 - Xenosaga, Lufia, Wild Arms, Shadow Hearts and more #Retronauts Live 25 - Playstation 2 11th Birthday #Retronauts Live 26 - Silent Hill Series #Retronauts Live 27 - Scary Games #Retronauts Live 28 - BurgerTime World Tour #Retronauts Live 29 - Kirby 20th Anniversary #Retronauts Live 30 - Thanksgiving Gaming Memories #Retronauts Live 31 - NES Disney Games #Retronauts Live 32 - GamePro and Games Journalism #Retronauts Live 33 - Simpsons Games #Retronauts Live 34 - 2011 Holiday Extravaganza #Retronauts Live 35 - 1972, 1977, 1982, 1987, and 1992 #Retronauts Live 36 - Jet Set Radio, Panzer Dragoon, Shenmue, and Listener Mail #Retronauts Live 37 - Call-In Discussion Sega Series Revived #Retronauts Live 38 - Resident Evil #Retronauts Live 39 - Maniac Mansion's 25th Birthday #Retronauts Live 40 - Retronauts Movie Month Part 1 - Super Mario Bros. #Retronauts Live 41 - Retronauts Movie Month Part 2 - Street Fighter The Movie #Retronauts Live 42 - Retronauts Movie Month Part 3 - Resident Evil #Retronauts Live 43 - Retronauts Movie Month Part 4 - Mortal Kombat #Retronauts Live 44 - The 1990s #Retronauts Live 45 - PAX East 2012 #Retronauts Live 46 - Working Designs #Retronauts Live 47 - Listener Mail #Retronauts Live 48 - Alternate Realities #Retronauts Live 49 - Final Fantasy IV #Retronauts Live 50 - The Best of Retronauts #Retronauts Live 51 - Movie Month 2 - Final Fantasy The Spirits Within #Retronauts Live 52 - Movie Month 2 - The Wizard #Retronauts Live 53 - PAX Prime 2012 and the Post-Apocalypse #Retronauts Live 54 - Double Dragon #Retronauts Live 55 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Retronauts Live 56 - Day of the Tentacle #Retronauts Live 57 - 2012 Holiday Extravaganza #Retronauts Live Special Contest Minisode #Retronauts One-Off The Grind (Pilot Test Episode) #Retronauts Prime Episode 58 - 1973, 1978, 1983, 1988, and 1993 #Retronauts Prime Episode 59 - Retro Games On New Consoles (The "Last" Episode) Retronatus fan supported era At the end of the previous era, Bob, Jeremy and Ray decided to try to fan-fund Retronauts through Kickstarter. The Kickstarter was successful and the Vol. III and Pocket series were produced. However, the real-life conditions that allowed Jeremy and Ray to fully commit to the project rapidly changed in the course of the production of this episodes, which necessitated a change of plans. It was then that it was decided to start a Patreon, change from Vol. III to Vol. IV and start the Micro series in place of the pocket series which at that point at become almost full length episodes. At the start of 2016, it was decided to forego the Vol. IV moniker in regular episodes since there really was not a meaningful change in the format from Vol. III and IV as it was originally feared and the fan supported era was completely independent from the 1up era that there was no real need to differentiate it between each other. By the end of 2016, Jeremy decided to focus even more on Retronauts and quit his regular job. On March 2017, Retronatus joined the PodcastOne network in an effort to supplement the financial conditions of the podcast production and to allow Retronatus to expand and offer more regular episodes with more in-depth topics that weren't possible with the the geographical locations of Bob and Jeremy as well as due to their lack of knowledge on those topics. :0. Retronauts PAX East 2013 Special: Retro Games We Want to Love (this recording doesn't count as part of any era as it was a special panel held at PAX East 2013 prior to the start the fan supported era, but after the end of the 1up era) :0. Retronauts Kickstarter Updatecast (this recording doesn't count as part of the new era, although it was meant to give an update regarding the status of the Kickstarter and as a test of the prospective of producing episodes with Skype) #Retronauts Vol. III Episode 1: Launches #Retronauts Pocket Episode 1: Progressive Rock #Retronauts Vol. III Episode 2: Wario Land #Retronauts Pocket Episode 2: Captain N: The Game Master #Retronauts Vol. III Episode 3: Ninja Gaiden #Retronauts Pocket Episode 3: NES Accessories #Retronauts Special 1: Seattle Retro Gaming Expo Live 2013 #Retronauts Vol. III Episode 4: Atari #Retronauts Pocket Episode 4: Ultima IV #Retronauts Vol. III Episode 5: The History of Video Game Violence #Retronauts Pocket Episode 5: The Media vs. NintendoMania #Retronauts Vol. III Episode 6: Arcade Racing Games #Retronauts Pocket Episode 6: Genesis Accessories #Retronauts Vol. III Episode 7: Game Music Redux #Retronauts Pocket Episode 7: Quintet & Illusion of Gaia #Retronauts Special 2: Portland Retro Gaming Expo Live 2013 #Retronauts Vol. III Episode 8: Fan Translations #Retronauts Pocket Episode 8: Jaws & Friday the 13th #Retronauts Vol. III Episode 9: Konami Arcade Beat-Em-Ups #Retronauts Pocket Episode 9: Super NES Accessories